Surprise Ending
by LetGo666
Summary: Zim finally figures out how to stop Dib from spoiling his plans. The following Day, Zim confronts him at school.


Ray guy in hand, Zim walked painfully slow past his nemesis, Dib. Dib had his nose plunged into an exceedingly intricate book. Zim froze directly in front of him, gun pointing at his brow. Slowly raising his head, Dib felt the nozzle baring deep into his forehead. Beads of sweat started to drip off of his chin.

"H-h-hello, Z-Z-Zim. L-l-lovely day, i-isn't it," Dib stuttered nervously.

"Yes, it is, Dib-stink. Y'know, I've been thinking, lately," Zim answered, starting a conversation of his own.

"A-a-about w-what? If I may ask," Dib intervened.

"About your life: what I should do with it. And I've decided to end it," Zim snarled as he pressed the gun deeper into Dib's gargantuan head, his genital growing more erect. Dib slammed the book, breathing more heavily.

Zim quickly pulled the gun away, forcing his mouth against Dib's. Dib sat too numb to react to the gesture. Sitting down on Dib's lap, Zim started to rub his erection against Dib's crotch. Zim slinked his tongue into Dib's mouth while his smooth fingers brushed through the soft black forest of Dib's hair.

Checking reality, Dib looked back down at the body on top of him. One of Zim's hands crept lower, unbuttoning Dib's pants. A force filled shove shot at Zim, causing him to fall onto the ground. "WHAT THE HELL, ZIM," Dib screamed at him.

"What," Zim innocently asked.

"My God! I'm getting out of this fucking place," Dib loudly muttered to himself as he started to walk out of school premises and towards his house.

A growl escaping his lips, Zim launched himself at Dib, pulling the others pants down. Shocked, Dib fell to the ground, tripping over his own legs. Zim hastened to pull his pants down, and then brutally shoved his cock into Dib's ass. _"ZIM!_ _Get off of me, "_ Dib shouted before a moan escaped his lips as he tried to get off of the ground.

"Mnn~ No, Dib-stink," Zim denied, pounding harder into Dib.

"Mnn~ P-please, Dib moaned loudly.

"Please what~? Please harder," Zim slyly questioned.

"N-no~ Please-get out," Dib mumbled through his panting.

"Sorry, Dibbers, but, I'll have to decline. Maybe, next time~," Zim chuckled.

"Zim," Dib moaned louder. A deep red blush appeared on Dib's face as the bell rang. People passed by, mumbling to each other about the incident. "Oh god, Zim. Please, just stop," Dib cried, trying once more to push Zim off.

"Why don't want anyone to see us, Dib-stink," Zim snickered, Dib's face in his grasp.

"Yes," Dib panted, blushing deeper.

"Tough," Zim chuckled, pounding harder.

"Oh god, Zim~ mnn~ Zim! I-I-I'm g-gonna c-cum...p-please! Get off," Dib moaned.

"I thought we already went over this, Dibbers. The answer is no," Zim dryly stated as he toyed with Dib's cock, which caused Dib's body to start shaking.

"U-uh nn~ Ah," Dib gasped as he spilled his speed into Zim's claws. Zim smiled a wide, evil grin to himself while he cleaned his hand. "Are...are you done...raping me?"

"Almost," Zim said, releasing Dib's hands, but, instead, grabbing Dib by a handful of hair.

"Zim~," Dib whined in pain as the alien harshly invaded him.

"Nn~ Ah," Zim softly moaned as he ejaculated into Dib. "There. Happy now,...human." Zim let go of Dib's hair and pulled out of him.

"Y-yes," Dib whispered, collapsing on the sidewalk. Zim zipped up his pants and kicked Dib's side. Dib turned over, shooting a glare at Zim. Reaching out a hand towards him, Zim helped Dib to get off the ground. "Thanks," Dib mumbled, blushing, as he zipped up his pants. Zim grabbed Dib's book off the ground and handed it to him. "Thanks...again." Zim smiled warmly in return. Wrapping his arm around Dib's shoulder, Zim started to lead the way home. "Hey, Zim," Dib mumbled, slouching against Zim's torso.

"Yeah, Dibbers," Zim asked, looking down at him.

"You think...you think maybe we could...do that again tomorrow?"

Zim burst out in maniacal laughter, bringing Dib closer. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the almighty power of Zim!"

"Heh, Y-yeah," Dib whispered, embarrassed.

"But, to answer your question, Dib, I most certainly will, tomorrow," Zim whispered into Dib's ear, before planting a kiss on Dib's cheek.


End file.
